Let me be
by IlusionGris
Summary: Neji Hyuga & Deidara. Si el arte es una explosión, el amor es arrastrarte hasta los mismos infiernos: "Qué más daba si el mundo entero estallaba en ese momento, si el fruto de su esfuerzo desaparecía en un instante, si sus creencias le dejaban en ridículo y si su voluntad se reducía a escombros."


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son total y completamente propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , yo solo utilizo sus nombres y personalidades para crear esta historia sacada de un rincón excéntrico de mi cabeza.

* * *

De los creadores de '¿Qué rayos pasa por la cabeza de Gris?' y '¿Por qué mejor no termina las historias que tiene varadas?' llega 'Si hay un Sasori x Neji en el mundo, ¿por qué no un Neji x Deidara?'

Ya, pues, quizá solo una persona (que obviamente obligaré) leerá esto, pero soy ultra feliz de publicar, justo en la colección de lo crack. **¡LO CRACK ES VIDA!**

Si alguien le da una oportunidad, entérese que es especial por leer cosas raras en Internet **(?** Bueno, al menos, yo no conozco ninguna otra historia de este par **xD**

 _¡Enjoy!_

* * *

• • •

••

 **Let me be**

• •

• • •

* * *

En el mundo de los negocios claramente se distinguen dos caras de una misma moneda: el éxito y el fracaso. No existe punto medio, no puedes considerarte afortunado por poseer una empresa que se mantiene a flote de puro milagro, y menos si vives el famoso "día a día", no puedes compararte con los monstruos que abundan en el mercado; pararte a su lado y querer competir con ellos solo te convertiría en la burla de aquellos magnates que tienen a los clientes potenciales comiendo de su mano. Todo eso Neji lo sabía perfectamente, era consciente cuando le dijo a su padre: « _Abriré mi propia empresa_ ». Pequeño e ingenuo, eso pensaron sus tíos cuando el primogénito de Hizashi soltó tremenda barbaridad. « _Vamos, hijo, nuestra compañía ha tenido un puesto para ti desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre, no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad. No todos tienen la suerte de heredar parte de una sociedad exitosa_ », dijo Hiashi al enterarse que su sobrino cometía suicidio. Bueno, no estaba en peligro de muerte, pero estaba renunciando a la buena vida que tenía predestinada, eso era como suicido para él.

Y Neji, después de seis meses, con la renta atrasada de su departamento, con la renta aún más atrasada de la oficina, con el peligro de que suspendieran sus servicios de electricidad y agua si no pagaba en la semana, y con el Internet de la vecina, que fue muy amable en pasarle su contraseña para una emergencia, estaba pensando seriamente que debió hacer caso a su familia. ¡Bendito el día en que se le ocurrió volar del nido con sus propias alas! Fue idiota por creer que por ser el mejor en su generación los clientes estarían haciendo fila por sus conocimientos y habilidades. Sí, era arquitecto y ya no había espacio para novatos como él en ese mundo tan reñido. En cada esquina había una compañía o un grupo de contratistas con mayor experiencia y contactos. Era como una un gatito caminando entre tigres.

« _Tú puedes tener lo mismo que tus padres o más, con tu propio sudor y esfuerzo. Eres inteligente, calculador, bien parecido, joven, decidido, ¿qué más puedes pedir? Tienes el mundo a tus pies_ ». Jodido el día en que creyó tales palabras de sus aduladores profesores y compañeros.

Estaba en bancarrota, sus ahorros de toda la vida, que ganó en otras empresas como asistente de otros arquitectos e ingenieros, se estaban esfumando como si hubiese ido a Las Vegas a jugar en los casinos. Con excepción que al menos allí quizá habría tenido más suerte, o por lo menos, hubiese regresado con una modelo como esposa, era tolerante al alcohol, pero en Las Vegas todo puede pasar, ¿no?

Además no se estaba divirtiendo para nada, veía su dinero ser invertido e invertido en prospectos de clientes y nada daba frutos. Nadie visitaba su página de Internet, ¿no se suponía que los mileniales consultaban todo en Facebook y Google? Sus tarjetas eran entregadas a conciencia y nada daba resultados positivos. ¡Puros números rojos!

Los últimos meses se sentía en una montaña rusa, por desgracia, se averió justo cuando estaba en la parte baja.

Con la mirada constante en el tablero, cruzando los dedos para que el LED de la gasolina no bajara; el combustible era caro y el automóvil que le regalaron sus padres consumía como si fuese deportivo. No debió deshacerse de su moto, sus progenitores la odiaban con el alma, pero él podía recorrer grandes distancias sin preocuparse por el combustible.

Una llamada entró a su celular y automáticamente se transfirió a la pantalla de su auto. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió que se trataba de Rock Lee.

—Ahora no... —suspiró con fastidio y en el último instante decidió contestar—: Dime que es algo importante —habló tajante.

—Define importante —respondió con nerviosismo—. ¿Se considera importante que no nos dieran el proyecto?

Bonito día, y eso que apenas estaba comenzando. ¿Podría ser peor?

—Entonces demos vuelta a la página y llama a...

—Le dieron el proyecto a los hermanos Uchiha.

Las llantas de su auto rechinaron cuando de golpe frenó y los claxon furiosos no se hicieron esperar.

Sí, podía ser peor, _mucho peor_.

« _Jodidos con suerte_ », pensó con rabia.

No le importaba que otra empresa les arrebatara a los clientes, pero se trataba de una con solo un par de meses más de experiencia que la suya. Eso hería su orgullo profundamente, estaba cansado de escuchar el nombre de su estúpida compañía por todas partes. Eran novatos como él, pero su prestigio estaba ascendiendo como espuma al cielo.

Reanudando su camino se desvió de su destino, no iría a la oficina, no vería las caras de sus colegas que creyeron en él, no podría decirles: « _Lo siento chicos, hoy también nos dedicaremos a la pesca_ », ellos probablemente lo mirarían con horror y dirían: « _Llevamos meses en ello y no hemos pescado nada_ ». ¿Qué rayos contestaría a eso? " _¿No se rindan amigos?, ¿el sol sale para todos?, ¿lo que baja tiene que subir?, ¿el que persevera alcanza?_ ". Incluso estaba harto de repetirse esas frases trilladas a sí mismo.

Estaba en ruina, su traje color gris plomo se estaba desgastando como su entusiasmo.

Se metió al bar más caro de la zona, total, si ya estaba jodido, al menos se gastaría sus últimos _yenes_ como él quisiese. Despilfarrando como si el dinero se le cayese de los bolsillos.

Como era temprano, el sitio estaba casi desierto, buscó el mejor lugar de la barra y pidió un whisky.

Por el sexto trago seco, ya se sentía mejor, y comenzaba a tutear al barman. Estaba murmurando incoherencias cuando advirtió la presencia de alguien más. Sin girar la cabeza escuchó al desconocido sentarse a su lado.

—Lo de siempre —dijo una voz masculina que identificó como joven y fresca.

Neji apuró la bebida en su garganta para marcharse, pero en ese instante el nuevo cliente intentó entablar conversación.

—Es un día terrible, el cielo está nublado y el frío cala en los huesos —habló con molestia, como si quejarse fuera la solución a sus problemas.

« _A mí qué me importa_ », estuvo a punto de responder, pero reconoció al rubio que ahora lo observaba por encima del hombro.

Era un modelo reconocido, no era precisamente que a Neji le interesara el mundo de las pasarelas, pero lo había visto colgando del brazo de Itachi Uchiha, como un trofeo andrógino y fino que exhibía con orgullo.

Recordó que Rock Lee casi se muere de envidia ese día: « _¡Qué belleza!_ », exclamó con admiración al contemplar a la muñequita de porcelana que se desenvolvía con elegancia. Neji rodó los ojos, esa belleza no era una mujer. Solo era un tipo afeminado.

—Es terrible y no se debe solo al clima —contestó intentando sonar amable.

En la vida de Neji, la amabilidad no corría por sus venas, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

—Vaya, no soy el único que despertó con el pie izquierdo —sonrió con amargura—. ¿Qué estás tomando? Te invito otra copa de lo que sea que desees.

—Mejor no, yo pago por ambos —ofreció resignado.

¿Qué más daba si derrochaba el dinero por un poco de compañía?

—Como quieras —murmuró—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Neji —omitió su apellido—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Deidara —estiró la mano para estrechar la contraria.

Con esos rasgos asumió que debía tener padres occidentales, quizá por ello lo saludaba de esa forma.

—¿Qué haces en un día tan terrible en un bar? —preguntó con fingido interés.

No tenía la menor idea de si seguía saliendo con Itachi, pero si podía sacarle un poco de información para utilizar en su contra, aprovecharía la oportunidad. No es que Neji fuese de chismes y escándalos, es que los efectos del alcohol ya estaban haciendo estragos en sus neuronas.

—El mundo está plagada de gente estúpida —respondió con los dientes apretados—. Neji, ¿qué sabes de arte?

—Todo lo referente con arquitectura... —comentó sin descifrar a dónde se dirigía el rumbo de la conversación.

—Genial, yo no fui admitido en ninguna facultad de arte. " _El arte es eterna_ ". " _Miguel Ángel no creó sus obras con la intención de que desaparecieran con una explosión_ "...

—¿Explosión? —Una de sus cejas se alzó.

—Sí, explosión. No hay nada más bello que estallar en mil pedazos aquello que se creó con la intención de ser efímero. ¿Qué sentido tiene lo eterno? ¿Qué ganas con observar una obra maestra dos veces? No hay nada mejor que apreciarlo una sola vez y después hacerlo explotar. ¿No te pasa lo mismo? ¿No deseas que una vez lo que imaginaste en tu cabeza vea la luz del mundo estalle con dinamita?

Instintivamente retrocedió, nunca había escuchado a un tipo tan chiflado.

—No lo sé, nunca se me ocurrió.

—Tienes que experimentarlo en carne propia —con un movimiento rápido tomó las manos de Neji entre las suyas—, el trabajo al que le dedicaste horas, verlo desaparecer en unos instantes. No existe mejor sensación que aquella.

Quizá se debía a que de entre todas las profesiones, los arquitectos eran aquellos con los que más se podría entender, por eso, Deidara estaba muy emocionado de toparse con aquel hombre.

—Quizá tengas razón —respondió para desprenderse de su agarre sin dificultades.

El chico definitivamente estaba loco.

—Ya. —El entusiasmo se le esfumó al reconocer su expresión de incredulidad, estaba más que acostumbrado a esa reacción—. No lo entiendes, ¿qué le pasa a las personas? Se aferran a la inmortalidad como si con ello su existencia estuviera asegurada.

—Creo que tú eres el que no entiende —su paciencia había llegado al límite—, el arte es una forma de expresión que puede perdurar tanto como sea resguardada. Entre más dura, más personas pueden contemplarla. Lo normal es anhelar dejar una huella en el mundo.

—Sé lo estás diciendo, pero ¿qué hay de ti? La percepción de los hombres puede ser muy frágil e inestable, adoran e idolatran obras buenas y malas. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de la propia satisfacción? Ver reducirse en escombros lo que una vez creaste, negando la capacidad de ser considerada una bazofia, permitiendo que solo unos instantes sea admirada...

—¿Y qué se gana con ello? Solo desperdicias tiempo y esfuerzo —lo interrumpió.

—La ganancia reside en dos simples cuestiones. Quizá quedará impregnada en la memoria de aquellos que tuvieron la oportunidad de apreciarla, o tal vez sea olvidada y enterrada en un abismo. No podrás entenderlo hasta que lo experimentes por ti mismo...

—Ya entiendo porque no te aceptaron en ninguna escuela de arte. —Se puso de pie antes de seguir escuchando sus disparates.

Solo era un chiquillo frustrado porque el mundo de los adultos no aplaudía sus caprichos.

—¡Retráctate! ¡Idiota! —Su rostro enrojeció de rabia.

—Sigue con el modelaje, de artista te estarías muriendo de hambre. —Odió sus propias palabras porque se sintió identificado.

Sacó su tarjeta de crédito y le pidió al barman que se cobrara las bebidas de ambos.

—No necesito que pagues por mí, no recibo nada de tipos tan cerrados de mente como tú —escupió las palabras con despreció.

Lo ignoró y esperó tener de vuelta su tarjeta para marcharse.

Al pasar a su lado murmuró:

—Un placer.

 **[...]**

Tuvo que dejar su automóvil en el estacionamiento del bar, él pidió un taxi, se sentía mareado y su cabeza daba vueltas.

Llegó hasta su departamento y se quedó dormido el resto del día.

Sus socios lo llamaron un par de veces para localizarlo, Rock Lee en específico, dejó veinte mensajes en su contestadora. Pero Neji despertó cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse y los últimos rayos de luz entraban por su ventana.

Estaba tirado en su sillón, era cómodo, aunque le daba la sensación de ser un miserable tipo que se emborrachó y no fue capaz de llegar hasta la cama. A decir verdad, era su triste realidad.

¿Cómo es que él estaba saboreando la amarga derrota? Neji había nacido para triunfar, no como aquel tipo... ¿Tipo? ¿Cuál era su nombre? Deidara, un nombre que sus labios podían pronunciar con suavidad.

No estaba pensando con claridad cuando se puso a discutir con ese modelo, en primer lugar, ¿por qué decidió conversar con él? Ya no lo recordaba, pero tampoco recordaba haber tenido antes, en su vida, una opinión tan contraria a la de un desconocido hasta el punto de llegar a intercambiar más de tres frases. Su idea era interesante, ahora que estaba en sus _casi_ cinco sentidos, podría intentar hacer explotar un edificio en la cara de Itachi. Eso sería muy divertido.

Sí, él y su estúpido hermano menor, con cara de huele culos, asustados pensando que morirían sería algo digno de ver, incluso pagaría al tal Deidara para que les estallara en sus oficinas una de las esculturas que tanto deseaba exponer al mundo. Lástima que no anotó su número; ahora lo que le sobraba de sus ahorros lo gastaría en la cena, que desperdicio.

 **[...]**

—Buenos días, Neji —dijo una sonriente Tenten sentada en su escritorio.

Vestía una camisa a cuadros y sus botas de trabajo. Al Hyuga le gustaba su aspecto poco femenino, pero le gustaban muchas cosas y pocas le interesaban, he ahí la diferencia.

—Acompáñame a la sala de reuniones, deseo comunicarles algo.

Sin importarle que la chica estuviera en su asiento la empujó un poco, las ruedas ayudaron a que no requiriera de mucha fuerza, para tener acceso a uno de los cajones del que extrajo un sobre.

—No te irás a rendir ¿cierto? —Su expresión se volvió sombría como las palabras que le siguieron—: No permitiré que renuncies ahora que más te necesitamos.

No era su estilo admitir la derrota, nunca estuvo en sus planes fracasar, no podían pedirle más cuando lo había dado todo a cambio de nada. Ellos no entendían lo decepcionado de sí mismo que se sentía, no podrían comprender a su herido orgullo acostumbrado a ganar en cada apuesta en la que participaba.

—Lo intenté —fue lo único que murmuró con gesto solemne.

—Rock Lee me pidió que esperara, él deseaba hablar contigo directamente. —Soltó un largo suspiro—. Ayer mientras la pasabas ceñido a tu nube de miseria, una persona nos contactó para un trabajo... Y es un pez pesado. —No fue capaz de ocultar por más tiempo su entusiasmo y se puso de pie para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos—. Solo pidió una condición, una condición insignificante a comparación de la facilidad que nos está otorgando, casi se podría decir que nos está dando en bandeja de plata el proyecto.

Algo no le daba buena espina.

—¿De qué se trata? —cuestionó a la defensiva.

—Pues... —Con el dedo índice rascó su mejilla hasta que la zona afectada se volvió roja.

—¡Neji, buenas noticias! —Lee azotó la puerta y observó al par en una pose comprometedora—. ¡Tenten! Te dije que yo quería ser el primero en informarle —habló en tono de berrinche.

—No te preocupes —la chica logró posicionarse a su lado—, te dejé la mejor parte.

Antes de marcharse le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro al chico de cejas amplias.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la condición? —Le fastidiaba tanto drama.

—¡Oh, Neji! ¡No lo vas a creer! —exclamó y tomó asiento esperando que su socio también lo hiciese.

—Si nadie me lo dice ¿cómo quieren que me entere? O si quiera que esté en la misma sintonía... —Con resignación se sentó en la cómoda silla giratoria de la que prometió deshacerse cuando se marchara. _Parecía que ese día llegaría más tarde de lo que calculó._

—El chico de rasgos delicados que vimos con Itachi Uchiha nos visitó ayer, quiere que nos encargamos de un lujoso edificio destinado a oficinas y salas de modelaje en el centro de la ciudad, está dispuesto a pagar una suma exorbitante. ¡Es una locura!

Tenía entendido que la familia del joven Deidara era la que se encargaría del negocio, pero que los consideraran a ellos como primera y única opción, era gracias al prestigioso modelo.

—Rechaza el proyecto —murmuró en un arrebato.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Perdiste la cabeza? Es el negocio de nuestras vidas, cuando se cierre el trato podremos vivir todo un año sin preocupaciones, pero como somos personas profesionales no podemos hacerlo... Quizá unas vacaciones de fin de semana, porque seguro nos lloverán las demandas de otros clientes una vez concluido el proyecto —meditó en voz alta, estaba muy excitado ante la idea.

Neji entrelazó los dedos logrando una postura de completa seriedad.

—¿Cuál es la condición? —Se preparó para cualquier disparate que soltara Lee.

—Deidara quiere que lo ayudes a diseñar un pequeño departamento, por pequeño me refiero al tamaño de una casa para niños, de esas que venden de plástico en los centros comerciales —explicó con una sonrisa—, el chico resultó una persona muy extraña.

« _No tienes idea de lo chiflado que está_ », pensó sobándose las sienes.

—Te encargo eso a ti, yo no pienso meterme en sus...

—No, no puedo hacerlo, dejó explícitamente dicho que deseaba que tú te encargaras, que era algo complejo y que una vez que entregara los detalles tenías que encargarte de hacerlo a la perfección. Creo que se fía de ti. —Analizó a Neji para descubrir qué aspecto era el más confiable de su amigo.

Ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza y ni siquiera había empezado. Seguía con el presentimiento de que nada bueno saldría de aquello.

•

• • •

•

En el transcurso de su vida había recibido un millón de negativas: 'No entiendes el arte', 'Deberías pensar en algo más', 'Eres un pésimo artista', 'No naciste para esto'.

¿Ellos qué sabían? Sus padres, sus compañeros, sus profesores, cualquier persona en el planeta, _podrían meterse sus palabras por el culo_ que él no las necesitaba, nunca pidió escucharlas, no le importaban sus opiniones.

Entonces ¿por qué se dirigía a una reunión con Neji?

« _Sigue con el modelaje, de artista te estarías muriendo de hambre_ ». Aquellas palabras no dejaban de reverberar en su cabeza, una y otra vez, como un bucle sin fin.

Tal vez se debía a su mirada, su voluntad se endurecía con tipos como él. _Oh, sí_. Tenía experiencia con hombres como Neji, pues antes de él conoció a Itachi, al _gran hijo de puta_ que solo le interesó divertirse un rato, y cuando se cansó de Deidara, se consiguió a un modelo más joven.

Todas aquellas charlas en que creyó que el Uchiha entendía su punto de vista, en realidad, fue completamente ignorado; jamás dijo nada, asumió que estaba tan de acuerdo que no eran necesarias las palabras. _Iluso_.

Debió enterarse antes, pero por dentro moría por compartir con alguien la obsesión culposa que tenía por el arte en llamas. Desde pequeño pensó que lo suyo era ser un artista excéntrico, de esos que no salían del estudio, tan sumidos en su arte que la vida cotidiana era una patética realidad de la que nunca podrían contaminarse. De joven hizo un par de esculturas que estalló en el patio de su casa, sus padres creyeron que era una especie de pasatiempo, pero cuando les anunció que iba en serio pegaron el grito al cielo.

Aun así, no se dejó influenciar por su opinión, pero ninguna escuela lo admitió:

« _Lo tuyo es más un arte callejero y vulgar, no necesitas integrarte a una institución_ ».

Tenían razón, con ellos jamás podría expresarse con libertad. Le hicieron un favor, no quería encadenarse a una estructura o un molde creado por un montón de _patanes engreídos_.

Aunque para su desgracia, entendió tarde que su arte no le daría de comer, y tuvo que buscar una segunda profesión, porque claro, ser artista era su principal actividad. Casi su identidad.

Con el tiempo, ser modelo consumió más de sí de lo que deseaba, se encontró tan aislado de su sueño, solitario, pensó que al salir con Itachi podría por fin liberarse un poco, pero que estúpido fue al creerlo.

Ni hablar de considerar una relación con un músico, pintor, escultor, escritor, nada relacionado con el arte, porque al confesarles lo que más amaba en el mundo, se reían en su cara y lo tomaban como un psicópata con tendencias pirómanas.

Ya estaba cansado de lo mismo, de las respuestas trilladas, de las miradas impregnadas de asco; era tiempo de que actuara, era el momento de hacerle entender al mundo de lo que se estaban perdiendo, que sus tontas mentes cuadradas no les permitían ver más allá de sus narices.

Por eso se plantó con decisión frente al apático Neji, le haría entrar, aunque sea a fuerzas, el amor y admiración al arte.

 _¡El arte es una explosión!_

—Es un mejor día, un día muy productivo —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Bienvenido, toma asiento.

Lo esperaba de pie junto al escritorio en el que estarían trabajando; vestía un traje azul índigo de tres piezas con una corbata de un azul más claro y su cabello recogido por las puntas. Lucía elegante y profesional.

—¿Pretenderás que no tuvimos aquella emocionante conversación en el bar? —preguntó para dejar en claro que él no lo había olvidado.

—Me disculpo por mi comportamiento, Deidara —lo observó con expresión escueta—, no estaba muy sobrio.

« _Tan correcto y directo, pero no será tan fácil conmigo_ », pensó antes de decir:

—Vaya, pensé que no recordarías mi nombre —pronunció con su voz cargada de sarcasmo—, ¿tan impresionado te dejé?

Hyuga, al tratarse de trabajo, actuaba rigurosamente, siempre intentando ser cortés con los clientes, pero por alguna extraña razón el chico lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, quizá se debía a su comportamiento infantil.

—En realidad, lo acabo de leer del informe que hizo mi compañero. —Disfrutó en silencio la reacción del modelo.

—Claro —murmuró y se recordó que su plan era actuar lo más civilizado posible, por ahora—. ¿Comenzamos?

Logrando suprimir un suspiro, el arquitecto tomó asiento una vez que el otro lo hizo. Fue inevitable no echar un vistazo a su vestimenta, un pantalón de cuero ajustado, combinado con una playera sencilla de color blanco y encima un saco verde menta. Solo alguien de la complexión y rasgos de Deidara se vería sofisticado con aquel raro atuendo.

—Me comentaron que requería un diseño para...

—Sí, aquí tengo todos los detalles —lo interrumpió y se concentró en la pantalla de su celular—. ¿Te los mando por correo?

Neji asintió y esperó a que se actualizara su bandeja de entrada.

—¿Puedes esperar mientras lo reviso? ¿O tienes prisa? —preguntó con informalidad, total, desde el inicio se tutearon como para dejar de hacerlo ahora.

—Adelante —respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de forma inquisitiva.

El arquitecto leyó con atención todo lo que Deidara requería, pero hubo una cosa que no le quedó muy clara.

—¿Quieres que yo lo construya? —Debía ser una broma.

—Así es, tus manos por fin harán algo más que trazos —sentenció con suficiencia.

—Yo, no... —« _No me dedico a esto_ », iba a decir, pero su padre de adolescente le enseñó a trabajar desde el _inicio_ , y con inicio se refiere al 'inicio' por muy pesado que fuese—. Nuestra empresa cuenta con personas que se encargan de la construcción.

—Lo sé, pero no puede ser tan difícil, ¿cierto? —Tenía el presentimiento de que el Hyuga podría hacerlo—. Quiero que lo hagas tú, yo te ayudaré —explicó con felicidad.

Sabía a dónde quería llegar ese chiquillo mimado con cuerpo de arpía, no debía fomentar su locura, pero el trabajo de todos estaba en juego. O aceptaba el trato con Deidara, o se iba a buscar trabajo en otra compañía donde iniciaría como un empleado cualquiera sin goce de aspirar a más, con todo y sus socios, ya que no podría comenzar a trabajar sin antes acomodar a Lee y Tenten en alguna empresa.

—Bien —escupió con cierto desprecio.

Sentía que estaba atado de pies y manos por aquel tipo con delirios de artista.

 **[...]**

—¿Arcilla? Es mejor que utilicemos arena y cemento —recomendó el arquitecto que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, no era ingeniero civil.

Su traje fue sustituido por un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga un tanto holgada. No estaba acostumbrado a vestir así.

—No, arcilla será —dictaminó encaminándose a la bodega que tenía en la esquina del patio.

Estaban en la casa de Deidara, pensó que el joven viviría en una especie de mansión o en todo caso, una residencia automatizada, en cambio, se encontró con una construcción sencilla —pero bonita—, con un patio enorme que supuso le servía para realizar sus locos experimentos que implicaban explosivos.

Lo vio acercarse cargando un pesado costal del material con el que comenzarían la construcción. Se acercó para ayudarlo.

—Tómalo del otro extremo —le ordenó a Neji cuando notó sus intenciones.

Con cuidado lo levantaron del suelo hasta llegar a su destino.

Ya que no sería una 'casa' como tal —sospechaba lo que el modelo planeaba—, las bases fueron innecesarias. Sin embargo, era un diseño complejo como advirtió, de estilo colonial y con unos toques artísticos tridimensionales en los que Deidara prometió ayudar.

—¿Cuándo tiempo crees que nos tome? —cuestionó el modelo agachado en el suelo dando forma con sus manos a una de las paredes.

—Una semana, no creo que más —respondió un tanto enfadado.

Había sido orden de Deidara el que todo se realizara de la forma más primitiva posible, ósea, con las manos y ayuda de unas escuadras.

« _Esto es una escultura_ », pensó frustrado, sentía que perdía el tiempo mientras sus colegas trabajaban con el proyecto de verdad. « _¡No estudié tanto para hacer esto!_ ».

—Oye —lo llamó al notar su ceño fruncido—, no te está quedando recto.

—Lo siento —farfulló.

—Sabes, tenía mucho que no hacía esto con compañía —mencionó para que el ambiente dejara de ser tan asfixiante, alguna vez alguien le comentó que la mejor forma de conectar con una persona era escuchando algo de su pasado, y él quería que Neji lo comprendiera—. Tuve un amigo, Sasori, él se dedicaba a crear marionetas, las suyas eran las mejores del mundo y a veces me ayudaba...

—¿Qué pasó con tu amigo? —preguntó por amabilidad, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la historia.

—Abrió una pequeña tienda en el centro, pero las marionetas hoy en día no son tan populares como antes. Lo último que supe de él, es que daba clases en una universidad, perdimos contacto cuando se enteró que me rechazaron...

—Entonces no era tu amigo —lo interrumpió.

El de ojos celestes esbozó una triste sonrisa provocando que Neji se arrepintiera de lo dicho.

—Quizá tengas razón, pero era la persona más cercana que tenía, yo siempre lo consideré mi amigo.

—Entiendo —susurró y continuó trabajando.

Deidara era delgado, parte de su largo fleco cubría la mitad de su rostro, un rostro que te hacía creer que era una persona frágil, pero su voz cargaba una fuerza que no podría tomarse a la ligera.

Un chico que modelaba para poder costearse el arte que tanto amaba, imaginaba que llegó a parar a ese mundo debido a que sus padres ya no quisieron apoyarlo. _Y nadie más en el mundo._

A simple vista, podría sacar mil conclusiones del joven, pero al escucharlo hablar de su amigo, con el que alguna vez se sintió identificado, y ahora no tener nada, sintió un poco de pena y decidió ayudarlo con mejor optimismo. Estaba ahí por trabajo, y lo haría lo mejor posible.

Ese día terminaron tres paredes, y con los brazos hasta los codos embarrados de arcilla blanca.

 **[...]**

Hyuga desde las ocho de la mañana hasta que el sol se ocultaba —siete de la tarde—, estaba en casa del modelo para trabajar en la pequeña 'casa' que construían; en las últimas dos horas era cuando Deidara llegaba de su trabajo para ayudarlo. El primer día pudo estar todo el tiempo con el arquitecto, pero después le fue imposible zafarse de sus obligaciones.

—A finales de mes tengo que salir del país, ¿crees que para esas fechas terminemos? —Ya había realizado la pregunta, antes le había dicho Neji que una semana. Llevaban más de una semana, diez días para ser exactos, por eso le volvió a preguntar.

—Creo que sí. —Esta vez habló con inseguridad.

Estaba realizando un trabajo que no era su especialidad, pero le había tomado el gusto.

Al principio, sus manos eran torpes y a pesar de contar con utensilios especiales que le proporcionó Deidara, no lograba sacar su lado artístico, el modelo con mucha paciencia le explicó su técnica; ambos se asombraron al descubrir que Neji tenía talento, cuando dejó de estar tenso, logró acoplarse a la arcilla y moldearla a su antojo. Parecía un experto a simple vista, pero le había costado un poco más de una semana aprender. _Todo un genio en conclusión_.

—Las próximas rosas que hagas, procura hacerlas más grandes —aconsejó el cliente.

—No se puede, por el peso terminarán cediendo, además, recuerda que tengo que dejar espacio para las raíces que quieres que las rodeen —le recordó muy concentrado dando forma a los pétalos.

—Cierto —admitió—, eres bueno... _—«Cuando terminemos, podríamos volver a intentarlo_ », quiso decir, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente.

—No tanto como tú.

Lo decía en serio, nunca creyó que el chico tuviera tanto talento, no entendía cómo es que no fue admitido en una escuela de artes.

—Eso es obvio. —La comisura de sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa prepotente para después sacarle la lengua.

« _Ya recuerdo por qué ninguna institución decente te admitió, estás completamente chiflado_ », pensó sin reprimir un gesto de complacencia. Le divertía pasar tiempo con el modelo con complejos pirómanos.

—Pero eres muy lento, tu talento no compensa todo el tiempo que te toma hacer un insignificante diseño —pronunció con decepción.

—¡Eres un bastardo! Tienes que hacer las cosas bien aunque te tome mil años, _hump_ —bufó con molestia.

Sí, también le había tomado el gusto a molestar a Deidara, si no se enfadara con tanta facilidad, no sería tan divertido.

—Sigues perdiendo el tiempo, mejor ahorra esa energía para canalizarla a tus lentas manos. —Se burló consciente de lo que venía a continuación.

—Neji Hyuga, si mi paciencia fuera...

—Ya, ya, mejor ponte a trabajar —cortó el discurso que siempre venía antes de que estallara en rabia.

 **[...]**

« _Dejémoslo hasta aquí_ », le había dicho al modelo.

¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo entendía, solo no quería terminar, no deseaba aceptar que su misión estaba por concluir; por eso, en lugar de aprovechar el tiempo del viernes, se retiró a su departamento con el pretexto de que estaba agotado. _Pero no podía posponer el final por siempre._

El día lunes, en un perfecto inicio de semana, se coló a la casa de Deidara y se puso manos a la obra. Cuando hubo terminado, se sentó en el pasto y contempló la 'casa'. Más parecía un castillo diminuto, los detalles eran increíbles, el relieve al tacto era confortable; podía tomar una lupa para analizar centímetro a centímetro y no encontraría ni un milímetro sin pulir. Todo había terminado, solo faltaba que el chico llegara a dar su visto bueno.

Cumplió con el trato, ya no tenía que soportar las excentricidades del rubio, ni sus charlas acaloradas cuando hablaba de arte, ni tenía que presenciar los gestos exagerados en su rostro cuando se sentía avergonzado. _Había logrado terminar con su pesadilla._

Pero ¿por qué se sentía triste?No había nada que extrañar, al contrario, ya podía deshacerse de la ropa que quedó manchada de arcilla, de las camisas sucias que utilizó para trabajar en el césped, de la incomodidad de estar en el suelo agachándose para detallar los bordes de la 'casa', de las absurdas respuestas que daba a las estúpidas preguntas de Deidara. Por fin estaría de vuelta a su mundo, sumado a que ya no estaba en bancarrota. _Lo esperaba un buen mañana, no debía lamentar su miserable pasado y presente._

—No luce nada mal, considerando que una persona como tú lo hizo —a su espalda escuchó su voz.

Sin decir nada esperó a que Deidara observara su obra y lo liberara.

—Toma esto —le extendió un fósforo.

Por un instante no comprendió y lo miró para descifrar el truco.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó intentando dar con una pista.

—Mira que eres tonto —suspiró—. Lánzala a lo que creamos y más vale que retrocedas unos pasos si no quieres quemar tu lindo cabello —le aconsejó.

—¿Estás loco? —Sabía que lo estaba, pero nunca tuvo el placer de comprobarlo y ahora parecía que era demasiado ilógico—. ¿Quieres que lo incendie?

Debía de estar bromeando, le tomó días y mucho, _mucho esfuerzo_ construir ese castillo.

—Claro que no... —su ceño se frunció—, lo explotarás.

Su boca se abrió inconscientemente.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó con el rostro pálido.

—El material que utilizamos era una mezcla de arcilla con algunos ingredientes que conforman la pólvora —le explicó cómo la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—¡Estás loco! ¡¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir tal disparate?! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Algo puede salir mal! ¡¿Y cómo se te ocurrió utilizar un material explosivo sin consultarme antes?! ¡Pude morir mientras construía tu estúpida casa! —Le reclamó perdiendo el control de sus emociones.

Todo se desbordaba, sobrepasándolo y permitiendo que expusiera el terrible miedo que sentía.

Allí estaba su esfuerzo, sí, lo que decidiera hacer con él, ya no podía impedirlo, ahora le pertenecía a Deidara. Lo entendía, pero no podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

—Tranquilo —sonrió con empatía—, puedes hacerlo —lo alentó.

Se sentía furioso, tan enojado que con rudeza tomó a Deidara de la muñeca y lo obligó a retroceder unos metros, después lo observó con la ira dibujada en el rostro y encendió el cerillo.

Apretó los dientes, sin ser capaz de emitir: « _Estás enfermo, jamás podré entenderte_ ».

Alzó la mano y aventó el fósforo que impactó en el techo de su 'casa'. En un instante se escuchó un [BOOM] y sus rostros se iluminaron por el fuego. Luego fueron invadidos por el humo.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que se le saldría por la boca, estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor y ceniza, su cabeza daba vueltas, nada tenía sentido.

Sintió los dedos del modelo rodear su muñeca para sacarlo de aquel ambiente insano, pero aún estaba aturdido y fue él quien jaló del chico. Cuando distinguió su rostro y observó su expresión preocupada, sonrió y lo tomó de las solapas para acercarlo.

—Estás demente —murmuró contra sus labios y luego le estampó los suyos.

Qué más daba si el mundo entero estallaba en ese momento, si el fruto de su esfuerzo desaparecía en un instante, si sus creencias le dejaban en ridículo y si su voluntad se reducía a escombros.

Qué más daba si nadie más que Deidara fue capaz de contemplar lo que creó con tanta dedicación, si nadie más se enteraba de la obra que construyó con sus propias manos, con tal de que el modelo no lo olvidara.

Así estaba bien.

Así estaba _magnífico_.

Lo levantó del suelo y el chico jadeó permitiendo que su lengua invadiera su boca. _Estaba jodidamente excitado._

Deidara ya no pensaba en nada, solo quería terminar ahí mismo y ser arrastrado por el viento como el vil escombro que era.

Podía patear sus testículos para que lo liberara, pero le estaba encantando la reacción del estoico Neji. Le gustaba cómo encajaban sus piernas alrededor de la cintura ajena y como mordía sin compasión su piel.

Podían morir por inhalar tanto humo, por eso un poco del raciocinio que quedaba en el modelo lo obligó a sacarlos de allí.

« _Prefiero morir, quiero morir así_ », se dijo a sí mismo.

Quizá al salir de aquel caos Neji volvería a ser el de siempre y le pediría que olvidara todo, porque seguramente él lo haría.

Pero no se perdonaría arrastrar consigo al arquitecto en una trágica muerte y jalando de sus largos cabellos logró separar un centímetro sus bocas. Tenía que hablar, tenía que bajar de sus brazos, tenía que hacer algo pronto. Sin embargo, fue el propio Neji quien reaccionó y liberándolo lo tomó de los hombros mientras comenzaban a toser para empujarlo dentro de su casa.

Dentro todo estaba muy silencioso, las puertas y ventanas estaban bien selladas para no permitir el acceso al humo. Tomando aire fresco de fuertes bocanadas fueron recuperando el aliento y la cordura.

« _Terminó, todo terminó_ », pensó al girar y observar a Neji bajar la mirada y perderla entre sus manos.

Fue muy estúpido pensar que lograría despertar su corazón y alma con el arte explosiva. Solo volvió a perder el tiempo y la esperanza de ser algún día comprendido.

Respetó el silencio de Neji y se recordó una y otra vez que no debía llorar frente al chico. Él no era alguien vulnerable, no dejaría de amar su arte aunque todos le dieran la espalda. _Estaba solo, siempre estuvo solo._

—Deidara, ¿podemos intentarlo una segunda vez? —su voz rompió la burbuja en la que hubo entrado.

Al volver a mirar en su dirección su rostro se tiñó de incredulidad. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué? —sus labios pronunciaron escépticos.

No volvió a repetir la pregunta, en cambio se acercó y le robó un beso.

Si algo había entendido, era que con ese modelo psicópata no aplicaban las reglas normales que regían al resto del mundo.

—Quiero explotar de nuevo una obra y que tus ojos sean los únicos que lo contemplen...

No esperó respuesta y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez lo apresó con su cuerpo contra la pared. Ya no tenía escapatoria, Deidara lo hundió en la locura, ahora debía encargarse de saciarla.

Encantado correspondió y sin vergüenza gimió contra sus labios.

—Algún día desearás que más personas admiren tu arte...

—No, solo me bastas tú —le aseguró y para comprobárselo lo arrastró a la habitación de huéspedes.

Había entrado pocas veces a su hogar, pero no le importaba invadirlo ni mancharlo con un poco de su locura. Después de todo, él ya había sido profanado por Deidara, le debía eso.

 **[...]**

El siempre sofisticado modelo, yacía en la cama con sus cabellos rubios revueltos, el pecho subiendo y bajando en una exótica danza, jadeando el nombre de Neji para maldecirlo en todos los idiomas que conocía por lograr que de una vez por todas lo hiciese suyo.

El profesional y elegante Hyuga, disfrutaba sobre su propia necesidad, el ver a Deidara conocer un nuevo arte que seguro idolatraría y se negaría a permitir que fuese 'tan' efímero.

—¿Quieres que termine? Se tienen que hacer las cosas bien aunque te tome mil años —murmuró contra su oído.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero nunca había contemplado tal belleza hasta el punto de no poder apartar la vista. El chico lo ponía. _Con los ojos entrecerrados, sus orejas rojas y sus labios hinchados de tanto probarlos._

—Eres despreciable... —logró formular una oración sin que su voz se rompiera.

Quizá en otra ocasión lo torturaría más, pero ahora no tenía tanta paciencia y con todo el cuidado que le permitía su instinto desenfrenado, se colocó entre sus piernas.

—Puede que duela un poco, pero seguro es algo que puedes soportar —dijo en un tono que denotaba todo su deseo.

Su respuesta fue una simple sonrisa cínica.

Cerró los ojos.

 _No fue a Las Vegas, pero gastó todos los ahorros de su vida, e igual, encontró a su propio modelo sin tener que ir tan lejos._

* * *

 **N/A:** _Bueno, si alguien logró leer hasta acá, mil gracias, tienen un pedazo de mi corazón._


End file.
